verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Linforisonanza magnetica
La Linforisonanza magnetica è un esame diagnostico per studiare il Linfedema di recente introduzione. Si tratta fondamentalmente di una Linfografia RM senza mezzo di contrasto, basata su sequenze fortemente pesate in T2, che rappresenta una valida alternativa per la diagnosi e la pianificazione del trattamento di LE. Cos'è il Linfedema Il linfedema (LE) consiste in un accumulo di fluido tissutale nello spazio interstiziale per alterato funzionamento della circolazione linfatica 1. Può rappresentare una condizione grave e deturpante ed interessare qualsiasi parte del corpo, anche se più frequentemente si manifesta a livello delle gambe (80%). Il LE si manifesta clinicamente con gonfiore dell'arto interessato, dolore localizzato, alterazioni cutanee di tipo atrofico e infezioni recidive 2. LE può essere primario o acquisito; il LE primario è definito come un difetto intrinseco nei vasi linfatici o nei linfonodi che si traduce in una compromissione del drenaggio linfatico dai tessuti, presenta un'incidenza di 1: 6000 e una marcata predilezione per le donne 3. Il LE primario viene ulteriormente classificato in base all'età di esordio in congenito (presente alla nascita), precoce (comparsa prima dei 35 anni) e tardivo, se la prima manifestazione è dopo i 35 anni. Il LE secondario è il tipo più comune e si verifica quando le strutture linfatiche sono danneggiate da un fattore esterno definito; la causa più comune a livello mondiale, con circa 120 milioni di casi, è rappresentata dalla filariosi, che determina l'infiammazione e la fibrosi dei linfonodi o dei linfatici adiacenti 3; mentre nei paesi sviluppati la causa più comune di LE secondario è rappresentata dalla linfoadenectomia e radioterapia per la terapia oncologica 4. Il LE rappresenta una condizione invalidante cronica che interferisce notevolmente con la qualità di vita dei pazienti e la sua gestione clinica è molto difficile. Tradizionalmente, gli approcci conservativi come fisioterapia, massaggio linfatico e compressioni controllate hanno rappresentato il trattamento standard per questa malattia 4. Negli ultimi tempi sono state sviluppate nuove tecniche chirurgiche: lo shunt microchirurgico venoso-linfatico e il trasferimento autologo dei linfonodi. Lo shunt linfatico-venoso rappresenta il trattamento di elezione per il LE iperplasico, mentre il trapianto di linfonodi è indicato per il LE aplasico o ipoplasico 5,6. Esami diagnostici tradizionali La valutazione imaging del LE è utile per confermare la diagnosi, per stabilirne la gravità e l'estensione e per definire una corretta terapia, ma poche tecniche sono attualmente disponibili. In passato, il LE è stato studiato con la linfografia, ma questa tecnica invasiva richiedeva lunghi tempi di acquisizione ed era spesso associata a reazioni allergiche e complicanze come la polmonite. Le altre tecniche di imaging disponibili, la linfoscintigrafia con iniezione intradermica di tecnezio 99m e la linfografia a fluorescenza con verde di indocianina presentano alcune limitazioni, compresi i lunghi tempi di acquisizione 7. Recentemente, la Risonanza Magnetica (RM) è stato applicata allo studio del LE, dapprima con somministrazione di mezzo di contrasto (mdc) negli spazi interdigitali di piedi o mani, per ottenere la Linfografia RM con mdc (Contrast Enhanced Magnetic Resonance Lymphography, CEMRL), che fornisce buona visualizzazione del drenaggio linfatico 8. Tuttavia, anche la CEMRL ha alcune limitazioni: l'iniezione di gadolinio negli spazi interdigitali è ancora off-label 9, può causare dolore e reazioni locali; inoltre, le crescenti preoccupazioni sulla deposizione di gadolinio dopo risonanza magnetica con contrasto hanno spinto all'introduzione di nuovi protocolli RM che non prevedano l'uso di mdc. Linfografia RM (o Linforisonanza) senza mezzo di contrasto Un'alternativa valida per lo studio del LE può essere pertanto rappresentata dalla Linfografia RM senza mdc (Non contrast Magnetic Resonance Lymphography, NCMRL), basata su sequenze fortemente pesate in T2, per evidenziare il segnale di strutture statiche o a contenuto fluido a lento movimento come i vasi linfatici, con soppressione del segnale dei tessuti circostanti. Vogliamo proporre una descrizione della tecnica della NCMRL, delle indicazioni alla sua esecuzione e dell'interpretazione dei suoi risultati. L'esame può essere acquisito su un magnete 3.0 T 10, ma anche su un apparecchio da 1.5 T 11-14. A seconda delle regioni anatomiche da studiare, possono essere utilizzate diverse bobine: una bobina di quadratura può essere applicata per la valutazione del dotto toracico; per lo studio di vasi linfatici retroperitoneali 11, per lo studio di arti inferiori e superiori 12,13 può essere impiegata una bobina phased array a 6 canali, o una bobina per il corpo a 8 canali. Per l'acquisizione dell'arto inferiore, in base alla nostra esperienza, si consiglia l'uso della bobina per gli arti inferiori per angiografia periferica. In caso di LE degli arti inferiori e superiori, ai pazienti viene chiesto di interrompere il drenaggio linfatico per 48 ore e l'uso di calze elastiche o bendaggi compressivi per 24 ore. Non è richiesta alcuna preparazione; in caso di indagine dei vasi linfatici retroperitoneali, alcuni autori hanno suggerito la somministrazione orale di succo di ananas 30 minuti prima dell’esame, che, grazie al suo contenuto di manganese riduce l'intensità di segnale del contenuto intestinale 12,13. L’esame si basa sull’utilizzo di sequenze fortemente pesate in T2, con un TR/TE molto lungo, simile a quello utilizzato nella colangiopancreatografia, che determina una perdita di segnale dei tessuti circostanti e che evidenzia i fluidi statici nei vasi linfatici 10-15. A seconda delle dimensioni del paziente, l'esame viene eseguito in 3 o 4 step per acquisire tutte le stazioni anatomiche di arti inferiori 12,13 e superiori 14. Per gli arti inferiori, le stazioni anatomiche sono: 1: piedi, caviglia, terzo inferiore di gamba; 2: ginocchio, terzo medio-superiore di gamba, terzo inferiore di coscia; 3: coscia mediale e prossimale; 4: regione inguinale e pelvica, radice della coscia; per gli arti superiori, le regioni anatomiche sono: 1: mano, polso e avambraccio; 2: gomito, braccio, spalla; 3: linfonodi ascellari. Dopo la calibrazione per tutte le stazioni anatomiche, il nostro protocollo, elencato in elencato in Tabella 2, include sequenze assiali e coronali True Fisp per valutare i volumi degli arti patologici e di quelli sani e stimare l'estensione del LE; quindi, acquisiamo la sequenza di linfangiografia fortemente T2 pesata, e infine una sequenza FSE T2 assiale per identificare i linfonodi e riportarne il loro numero e le loro dimensioni nel referto. In accordo con le esperienze in letteratura, la NCMRL può essere utilizzata in diversi casi: Valutazione del dotto toracico: una significativa dilatazione del dotto toracico può essere riscontrata in pazienti con cirrosi epatica alcolica. In questi pazienti, la NCMRL è in grado di fornire visualizzazione dell'intero dotto toracico nel 72,6% dei casi 11, fornendo informazioni in caso di necessità di interventi chirurgici, per confermare la sua dilatazione nei casi di ipertensione portale, per diagnosticare il chilotorace. Studio dei vasi linfatici retroperitoneali: la NCMRL può visualizzare i vasi linfatici retroperitoneali, le loro variazioni anatomiche o la loro dilatazione ed è in grado di rilevare e caratterizzare le loro condizioni anormali, come il linfangioma cistico retroperitoneale 11. Valutazione del LE: la diagnosi di LE è clinica, ma la NCMRL può confermare la presenza di LE visibile in RM come infiltrazione di fluido nel grasso sottocutaneo, spesso con pattern ad alveare, associato alla raccolte fluide epifasciali, senza coinvolgimento dei muscoli. La NCMRL può identificare il LE, valutarne l'estensione e classificarne la severità 12. Diagnosi differenziale di LE: la NCMRL permette diagnosi differenziale tra LE e infiltrazione grassa causata da obesità patologica o lipoedema 16 e tra LE e flebedema. Il flebedema si differenzia dal LE poiché è caratterizzato dal coinvolgimento del compartimento muscolare sottofasciale che può essere visto con aumento dimensionale, edema muscolare o degenerazione grassa 16; il LE invece è limitato al coinvolgimento del tessuto grasso sottocutaneo senza interessamento del compartimento muscolare. Pianificazione del trattamento di LE: la NCMRL inizia a presentarsi come tecnica ottimale per pianificare trattamento del LE 15, avendo dimostrato eccellente correlazione tra il suo grading del LE e le caratteristiche dei tronchi linfatici e capacità di differenziazione del tipo di LE in aplasico, ipoplasico o iperplasico per l’approccio chirurgico più appropriato 12. Follow up. Al momento non esiste una tecnica affidabile per il follow-up dopo il trattamento chirurgico. Come tecnica non invasiva, la NCMRL può essere applicata come esame di imaging riproducibile e oggettivo per valutare i risultati della terapia del LE, come descritto dallo studio di Arrive 'et al. 14 sul LE secondario al trattamento del tumore al seno. Prima dell'analisi, la sequenza di linfangiografia è elaborata con ricostruzioni MIP 10-15. Dopo aver valutato le immagini, il radiologo dovrebbe descrivere: (1) la simmetria/asimmetria degli arti, in caso di asimmetria, se diffusa o segmentale; (2) la misura anteroposteriore e laterolaterale degli arti affetti e sani; lo spessore del grasso sottocutaneo; (3) il grado di LE che può essere classificato in assente, lieve, moderato o grave 12,14. Lieve quando: (a) il limite superiore di infiltrazione sottocutanea è sotto il ginocchio (per gli arti inferiori), o sotto il gomito (quando si studiano gli arti superiori), (b) l'infiltrazione di fluido nel tessuto sottocutaneo non determina un aumento dimensionale del grasso sottocutaneo, © lo spessore del fluido epifasciale <5 mm. Il LE è definito grave: (a) quando l'infiltrazione del tessuto sottocutaneo è diffusa a tutto l'arto interessato, (b) l'infiltrazione diffusa di fluido condiziona un aumento marcato dello spessore del tessuto sottocutaneo, © lo spessore del fluido epifasciale> 15 mm. Una condizione intermedia è definita moderata; (4) la presenza di un aspetto ad alveare del grasso sottocutaneo 13, visibile come strutture trabecolari / reticolari nel contesto del tessuto adiposo sottocutaneo; (5) l’ispessimento del derma (spessore del derma> 2 mm); (6) eventuali anomalie nel compartimento muscolare; (7) il numero di linfonodi inguinali/ascellari, la loro posizione e dimensione; (8)l'aspetto dei vasi linfatici locoregionali 29, aplasico quando il vaso linfatico non è visibile; ipoplasico quando si osservano <3 vasi linfatici; normale, quando sono visibili 3-6 vasi linfatici; iperplasico se i vasi linfatici visibili sono > 6 o se il loro calibro è > 3 mm; (9) il calibro 11 e l’eventuale dilatazione dei vasi linfatici 11, la presenza di vasi linfatici dilatati distali (diametro> 1 mm) 12,13. Per quanto concerne le limitazioni, le esperienze diagnostiche con la NCMRL sono ancora poche: sono necessari studi con maggior numero di pazienti per convalidare l'uso di questo esame, per stabilirne le indicazioni e implementare ulteriormente la tecnica. Inoltre la NCMRL non può visualizzare strutture linfatiche normali o ipoplasiche 13: solo quando il flusso linfatico è alterato e il vaso è dilatato, diventa identificabile con la NCMRL. In terzo luogo, data l’assenza di mdc, la NCMRL non fornisce informazioni funzionali sul tempo di drenaggio linfatico o sull'assorbimento linfonodale, a differenza della CEMRL. Inoltre, la risoluzione spaziale della NCMRL è inferiore alla CEMRL, quindi è ottimale per l'analisi dei linfatici prossimali (inguinali e iliaci), ma limitata nello studio dei vasi distali 12. Il vero punto di forza di questa tecnica è la non invasività e la non necessità di somministrare mezzi di contrasto, con ovvi benefici per i pazienti allergici e pediatrici. L'assenza di mdc comporta inoltre costi inferiori e tempi di acquisizione più brevi rispetto alla CEMRL e tempi di acquisizione più rapidi significano ulteriore riduzione dei costi. In conclusione, la NCMRL è una tecnica di imaging non invasiva, utile per la valutazione del LE. Sembra essere uno uno strumento ottimale nella diagnosi e nella gestione del LE, fornendo informazioni sul tipo di LE, sul numero di linfonodi e sui siti adatti per il trapianto linfonodale e sul follow-up dopo trattamento chirurgico. Note * 1 Lee BB, Antignani PL, Baroncelli TA, Boccardo FM, Brorson H, Campisi C, et al. Iua-Isvi consensus for diagnosis guideline of chronic lymphedema of the limbs. International Angiology. 2015;34(4):311–332. * 2 Grada AA, Phillips TJ. Lymphedema: Pathophysiology and clinical manifestations. J Am Acad Dermatol. 2017 Dec;77(6):1009-1020. * 3 Lee JH, Chang DW. Surgical Treatment of Primary Lymphedema. Lymphat Res Biol. 2017 Sep;15(3):220-226. * 4 Choi I, Lee S, Hong YK.The new era of the lymphatic system: no longer secondary to the blood vascular system. Cold Spring Harb Perspect Med. 2012 Apr;2(4):a006445. * 5 Gould DJ, Mehrara BJ, Neligan P, Cheng MH, Patel KM. Lymph node transplantation for the treatment of lymphedema. J Surg Oncol. 2018 Oct;118(5):736-742. * 6 Garza RM, Chang DW. Lymphovenous bypass for the treatment of lymphedema. J Surg Oncol. 2018 Oct;118(5):743-749. * 7 Husband J. Diagnostic techniques: their strengths and weaknesses. Br J Cancer Suppl. 1980 Apr;4:21-9. * 8 Mazzei MA, Gentili F, Mazzei FG, Gennaro P, Guerrieri D, Nigri A, et al. High-resolution MR lymphangiography for planning lymphaticovenous anastomosis treatment: a single-centre experience. Radiol Med. 2017 Dec;122(12):918-927. * 9 Weiss M, Burgard C, Baumeister R, Strobl F, Rominger A, Bartenstein P, et al. Magnetic resonance imaging versus lymphoscintigraphy for the assessment of focal lymphatic transport disorders of the lower limb: first experiences. Nuklearmedizin. 2014;53(5):190-6. * 10 Crescenzi R, Donahue PMC, Hartley KG, Desai AA, Scott AO, Braxton V, et al. Lymphedema evaluation using noninvasive 3T MR lymphangiography. J Magn Reson Imaging. 2017 Nov;46(5):1349-1360. * 11 Takahashi H, Kuboyama S, Abe H, Aoki T, Miyazaki M, Nakata H. Clinical feasibility of noncontrast-enhanced magnetic resonance lymphography of the thoracic duct. Chest. 2003 Dec;124(6):2136-42. * 12 Arrivé L, Azizi L, Lewin M, Hoeffel C, Monnier-Cholley L, Lacombe C, et al. MR lymphography of abdominal and retroperitoneal lymphatic vessels. AJR Am J Roentgenol. 2007 Nov;189(5):1051-8. * 13 Arrivé L, Derhy S, Dahan B, El Mouhadi S, Monnier-Cholley L, Menu Y, et al. Primary lower limb lymphoedema: classification with non-contrast MR lymphography. Eur Radiol. 2018 Jan;28(1):291-300 * 14 Liu N, Wang C, Sun M. Noncontrast three-dimensional magnetic resonance imaging vs lymphoscintigraphy in the evaluation of lymph circulation disorders: A comparative study. J Vasc Surg. 2005 Jan;41(1):69-75. * 15 Arrivé L, Derhy S, Dlimi C, El Mouhadi S, Monnier-Cholley L, Becker C. Plast Noncontrast Magnetic Resonance Lymphography for Evaluation of Lymph Node Transfer for Secondary Upper Limb Lymphedema.Reconstr Surg. 2017 Dec;140(6):806e-811e. * 16 Case TC, Witte CL, Witte MH, Unger EC, Williams WH. Magnetic resonance imaging in human lymphedema: comparison with lymphangioscintigraphy.Magn Reson Imaging. 1992;10(4):549-58. Fonti * Categoria:Mezzi diagnostici Categoria:Radiologia Categoria:Sistema linfatico